Pokemon Addendum
by Aotrs Commander
Summary: Basic Pokedex entries on some Pokemon not found in the Kanto/Jonto area (First fic uploaded)


Pokémon and all its characters etc. belong to Nintendo and its creators and associates. No copyright infringement intended, this is a non- profit exercise for entertainment purposes only.  
  
I wrote the basis of this some time ago, when I first got into Pokémon. While checking the site, I noticed BenRG's Pokémon Orange/Purple Pokédex (which is, I must say, somewhat better - and larger - than mine). It occurred to me that with a few minor updates, I could get at least something uploaded - at time of writing, I'm about halfway through my first fic.  
  
All original Pokémon copywrite Alex Handley 2001.  
  
Pokédex Addendum  
  
Several rare and unusual Pokémon have been discovered in recent years, most which are not native to the Kanto/Johto area.  
  
Clawion  
  
Size: 1'4"  
  
Pokémon Type: Bug  
  
Evolution: Clawsabre (LV30)  
  
Description: Spider Pokémon. A very rare Pokémon, Clawion inhabits high mountains or deep jungles.  
  
Clawion has a tiny body and head, from which extend four legs, similar in posture and shape to those of a harvestman, but much thicker. The lower portion tapers to a sharp point. Clawion are usually a pale, bone- coloured cream, with purple triangles running along the inside of the legs.  
  
It scuttles along trees, ground or up rock walls with spider-like efficiency and speed. Its main defence is its four spider-like legs, which are all razor-sharp and very hard. It is fast and very agile. Its main ranged attack is Venom Bolt, a small purple ball of power, which causes a poisonous effect on the target, in the same manner as Poison Sting. Its most powerful attack is Claw Pounce. The Clawion charges, then leaps up vertically, and brings all four legs down, and drop on the target like a bomb. It eats smaller creatures like small mammals or bug Pokémon, mainly from ambush tactics like a spider, using webs or Venom Bolts to immobilise the prey.  
  
Clawion are about as easy to train as most other bug Pokémon. In the wild, they have some predators, but they have a mild poison present throughout their bodies. This means only juvenile Pokémon will attack them; their predators tend to be specialised mammalian carnivores. As a result, they will get along with almost any type of Pokémon; though they tend to be wary of much larger creatures. They are neither especially bright, nor especially sociable however.  
  
Known Standard Attacks:  
  
Scratch  
  
Stringshot  
  
Venom Bolt  
  
Quick Attack  
  
Spider Web  
  
Slash  
  
Agility  
  
Spike Cannon  
  
Claw Pounce  
  
Clawsabre  
  
Size: 3'6"  
  
Pokémon Type: Bug  
  
Evolution: None ?  
  
Description: Slashing Pokémon. The evolved form of Clawion. Clawsabre inhabit the same areas as Clawion, but are even rarer. Tracking one down is extremely difficult. Only one confirmed wild sighting has been reported, and only a handful of potential ones.  
  
Clawsabre have bigger bodies, more like a spider's (though without the large abdomen). Its legs are placed in a fashion more like a mammalian quadruped, as opposed to Clawion's more equidistant spacing. They are extra sharp, and there have been reports it can cut through light metals. Clawsabre's colouration is similar to Clawion's, but with a large purple stripe down it's back..  
  
It hunts down its prey like a wolf spider, and brings them down with claw or Spike Cannon, which fires a volley of bone fragments from its mouth. It has no predators known in the wild, as they have virulently poisonous flesh; if consumed, it would kill a Pokémon the size of a Charizard in about an hour, and a human in about fifteen minutes. Thus, Clawsabre show little fear towards other Pokémon; the only ones they even give pause to are larger rock-types like Onyx or Graveler they cannot easily hurt. They tend to more difficult to train than Clawion - the total lack of fear of other Pokémon or humans mean they can be difficult to get on with.  
  
They posses the same web-spinning gland in their mouths as Clawion; but Clawsabre rarely use it, and only then when commanded to in battle or to spin a nest.  
  
It is unknown whether Clawsabre is the final evolutionary form.  
  
Known Standard Attacks:  
  
Scratch  
  
Stringshot  
  
Venom Bolt  
  
Quick Attack  
  
Spider Web  
  
Slash  
  
Agility  
  
Spike Cannon  
  
Claw Pounce  
  
Icicle  
  
Size: 2'  
  
Pokémon Type: Ice  
  
Evolution: Icewhip (L25)  
  
Description: Icicle Pokémon. Relatively common in its natural habitat, Icicles are virtually unknown, as this is the north and south poles.  
  
In these cold, inhospitable climbs, Pokémon and animal alike have to be very adaptable. Icicles are primarily meat-eaters, and will hunts down small birds, mammals and will even fish in the cold waters. They look like small, bipedal dinosaurs similar to Compsognathus or Coelasaurus - like Raptors, but with out the feet claws - with long, flexible tails. Its long tail is still undeveloped, but it has a small sting on the tip. Their arms have three-fingered hands with a four, opposed thumb-claw. They are white in colour to match their natural habitat. Despite being exposed to extreme cold, they have neither fur, nor feathers, or even a layer of fat to insulate them. Apparently, the natural resistance to cold the Ice-types share is enough.  
  
Icicles are very bright and adaptable. In their environment, intelligence is a survival trait. They are naturally inquisitive. While they cannot communicate except in their own language, Icicles, and the larger evolved Icewhips are fully capable of operating technology it given half a chance. They will not usually attack larger creatures, and steer away from Icewhips. They are most common at the south poles, where they lack of resources prevent many of the larger Icewhips from existing.  
  
Known Standard Attacks:  
  
Scratch  
  
Tailwhip  
  
Quick Attack  
  
Powder Snow  
  
Deflect  
  
Ice Sting  
  
Body Slam  
  
Agility  
  
Blizzard  
  
Icewhip  
  
Size: 6'  
  
Pokémon Type: Ice  
  
Evolution: None  
  
Description: Whipping Pokémon.  
  
Icewhip's long tail is much longer than its smaller unevolved form, Icicle. It has a foot long bony sting on the end of its super-flexible tail, and it uses this for its main attack Ice Sting, which often freezes its opponent on a hit. Icewhip's tail sting is much harder than Icicle's. It is nearly indestructible, and Icewhips are fast enough to use them to deflect incoming attacks with ninja-like precision. They have a long, pale blue crest with runs from their head, narrowing down to nothing at the base of the tail.  
  
It will often create blizzards to come upon unsuspecting larger prey, which basically consists of anything moving in the wild that it thinks it can take. Bearing in mind its high intelligence, it rarely makes a mistake. Wild Icewhips are very hard to control, having little regard for other lifeforms; they consider such prey. Also, uniquely among Pokémon, they are known to prey upon their own evolutionary predecessor, Icicle. In addition, they will resort to cannibalism when one of their number dies. Be aware; wild Icewhips are remorseless hunters, and anyone venturing into their territory should be extremely careful, and be prepared to defend themselves with lethal force if necessary.  
  
Icewhips that evolve up in warmer climbs under the tutelage of a Pokémon Trainer will prove that this is purely a response to the extreme conditions - the Icewhips learn this behaviour from the pack - or on their own if they do not wish to starve. Trained Icewhips are very loyal and extremely skilled in combat, and many other areas. They also will never attack a trainer, or resort to any behaviour that a wild Icewhip is likely to do. A trainer is never likely to starve if they own an Icewhip, and they have a knack for predicting bad weather. They are also frighteningly intelligent, probably on a par with Alakazam - they are certainly smarter than most humans. It is entirely possible Icewhips could learn to speak human without really having to try - indeed, some suspect that many can, but never show the ability.  
  
Icewhips, like Icicles, are extremely easy Pokémon to take care of, as they will eat anything. They do have a preference for meat though.  
  
Known Standard Attacks:  
  
Scratch  
  
Tailwhip  
  
Quick Attack  
  
Powder Snow  
  
Deflect  
  
Slash  
  
Ice Sting  
  
Body Slam  
  
Agility  
  
Blizzard  
  
Firebat  
  
Size: 2'  
  
Pokémon Type: Fire/Flying  
  
Evolution: Incinabat (L25)  
  
Description: Firewing Pokémon. Very rare, Firebats live in caves in large deserts or in deep, remote mountainous areas, but the odd one can be found in any very large dry area.  
  
Firebats are bat-like, with short, rounded wings of crimson flames. They have fox-like faces with very large eyes. Their legs are small, but powerful, and tipped with short claws. They are somewhat clumsy on the ground, only able to hop about like a bird, and even them with difficulty.  
  
They are excellent aerial fighters, having superb manoeuvrability in the air. Though other Pokémon or birds may be faster, few can out dogfight a Firebat. They make good trainer Pokémon. Their special attack is Flame Wave. The Firebat slaps its wings together, and a wave of fire explodes towards the target. It has only a small area of effect, but is extremely hot. The Firebat eats mainly insects, and will quite happily fly through a swarm, and cook them all with a few wing sweeps. Firebats delight in cooked food, making them very easy Pokémon to feed. They are most active by day, when most insects are out. In any case, their wing-lames are too obvious to allow them to hunt at night.  
  
They are also fairly mild-tempered and friendly Pokémon. Trainers should be careful however; a Firebat will quite happily sit on your shoulder, oblivious to the fact it stands a good chance of setting you alight with it's wings without meaning to. Flame retardant clothing is a good precaution. They are also noisy, especially in the wild.  
  
They have no natural predators in the wild - they are too big for most aerial hunters, and too manoeuvrable to be caught in any case. They rarely land on the ground, preferring to spend their waking time on the wing. They seem quite capable of roosting upside-down or right-side up with equal facility.  
  
Known Standard Attacks:  
  
Screech  
  
Scratch  
  
Gust  
  
Ember  
  
Wing Attack  
  
Light Screen  
  
Flame Wave  
  
Sky Attack  
  
Flamethrower  
  
Incinabat  
  
Size: 4'8"  
  
Pokémon Type: Fire/Flying  
  
Evolution: None  
  
Description: Burning Bat Pokémon. The evolved form of Firebats, Incinabats are similar to the smaller Pokémon.  
  
Incinabats have longer bodies and bigger wings. They have a more bat- like head - large ears and eyes that seem to be permanently closed. They are no more agile on the ground than Firebats, but are able to walk rather than hop, even though only at a sedate pace. They generally tend to frequent scrubland rather than desert, where there is more prey to fuel their larger bodies.  
  
They have as much manoeuvrability as Firebats in the air, and are larger enough to carry light humans without difficulty. Their Flame Wave attacks have significant area effect, and are as hot as a Charizard's flames. They tend to hunt by strafing large mammals with a Flame Wave. Such incidents are often assumed to be the results of lightning strikes! Incinabats and forests do not get on - the Incinabats try to avoid them so as not to burn down the countryside.  
  
They are more sedate than the excitable Firebats, but again, they are very good trainer Pokémon. They relish cooked meat, and while they will eat fruit or vegetables, they will only do so if they have to.  
  
Known Standard Attacks:  
  
Screech  
  
Scratch  
  
Gust  
  
Ember  
  
Wing Attack  
  
Light Screen  
  
Flame Wave  
  
Sky Attack  
  
Flamethrower  
  
Slashsure  
  
Size: 3' long  
  
Pokémon Type: Water  
  
Evolution: L22 Slashdeep  
  
Description: Watersnake Pokémon. Slashsures are principally Deep Ocean Pokémon, and so are rarely seen. They come to shore to lay eggs on the deep southern continents, which is about they only time a trainer is ever likely to be able to capture one. They are long and eel-like, and could be mistaken for a baby Dratini at a distance. They are long, eel-like and a steel-blue colour.  
  
Little is known about their natural environment, but it is likely they feed on deep-sea fish and small squid in the depths. They are quite speedy, but they are not very agile or especially strong. However, the pressures of the deep sea means they are extremely durable, and nearly completely immune to water and ice attacks due to these adaptations.  
  
Known Standard Attacks:  
  
Tail Whip  
  
Wrap  
  
Bubble  
  
Water Gun  
  
Bite  
  
Surf  
  
Hydro Pump  
  
Slashdeep  
  
Size: 30'+ long  
  
Pokémon Type: Water  
  
Evolution: None  
  
Description. Abyss Pokémon. Slashdeep are very rarely seen. They inhabit the southern ocean, and feed on almost anything that is smaller than them - small whales, Gyrados, sharks (especially), but a large proportion of their prey is formed by deep-living giant squid.  
  
They are large and serpent-like, with a thick, coiled body that extends into a muscular tail. They do not use this for propulsion like Slashsure; this is provided by a pair of coiled secondary tails, one either side of the main one. Their second small tails are attached such that they can spin them like propellers, and the Slashdeep is capable of reaching enormous speeds. It is the fastest currently-known Water Pokémon, and it fully capable of keeping up with human ships effortlessly, at up to speeds of 25 knots. Their broad back means they can carry quite larger numbers of people or Pokémon safely at high speed. Of course, capturing a Slashdeep is nigh-impossible, as if it ever gets in danger; it will simply dive down to depths of up to two miles deep!  
  
Known Standard Attacks:  
  
Tail Whip  
  
Wrap  
  
Bubble  
  
Water Gun  
  
Bite  
  
Surf  
  
Hydro Pump  
  
Hyperbeam  
  
  
  
Ability Type PP Accuracy Power Effect  
  
Venom Bolt Bug 30 75 40 20% chance of poisoning the enemy  
  
Flame Wave Fire 20 100 100 10% chance of burning the enemy  
  
Ice Sting Ice 25 95 80 50% chance of freezing the enemy  
  
Claw Pounce Fighting 10 90 100 Normal Attack with a 30% chance of flinching the enemy  
  
Deflect Normal 10 60 - Causes foe's special attacks to rebound and hit them  
  
Be aware this is only nominal data; experienced Pokémon can often exceed these results.  
  
  
  
Feel free to comment; this, as I said, a start so I've got at least something uploaded until I've gotten round to finishing my first fic. Reviews welcome.  
  
Anyone who wishes to use these Pokémon may do so provided they credit me in their disclaimer. 


End file.
